


Disconnect

by Skellington101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Peaceful Revolution, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington101/pseuds/Skellington101
Summary: Jerry is fine, and perfectly happy with Kara, Luther, and Alice. Right up until he isn't.





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I made in the DBH discord server where I wanted to give my angsty take on all DBH side characters who are also very important to me! Hope you enjoy!

They were always together. Until they weren’t.

 

At Pirate’s Cove, very few humans bothered them, as long as they stayed out of sight. It never got lonely, just boring, as children never came along since the amusement park was deemed unsafe and was abandoned with its androids. No one had any other use for their endless cheerfulness and they had been so damaged by the snow that no one cared to throw them out.

 

Being connected, all of them racing through each other’s minds, it was comforting in the chilly snow and shrieking winds. Sometimes, they would even turn on parts of the park for a certain amount of time and enjoy it while they could.

 

Some of the Jerrys had left, unable to withstand the withering cold and wanting to see more of the world. Most disconnected. Others didn’t. They never found out what happened, only panicking that another had been cut off from their merged networks.

 

But RA9 was there, too. The hope that maybe someday, they’d be able to walk out amongst the humans and be happy, too. That they would be okay once it was all over.

 

He really shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up.

 

\---

 

The carousel had been on for too long.

 

The running deviants had made the police more cautious and the abnormal activity at Pirate’s Cove had caught their attention. Some were gunned down as they tried to flee. Others surrendered or ran away successfully.

 

Every Jerry remaining mourned the losses, the gap in their networks that was once filled with their living kin. He had tried to stick with the rest of them, but a stray soldier had split up the group and he was alone.

 

He had made his way back into the city, fueled by the hope and reassurance of his fellow Jerrys through their connection. Jerry happily embraced them at the church and got to talk to Kara and the little one, Alice, again. They were alright, grieving for those lost, more that were lost because violence was deemed the correct solution.

 

The next night was filled with fright and terror as they try to make their way to someplace safe, anywhere to hide from the brutality of the soldiers searching and shooting androids in the streets, or shooting if they weren’t even androids.

 

They split up, to make it easier to move, to hide in smaller places, he didn’t remember, didn’t want to remember. The other Jerry with him was cheerful and hopeful until the very end, where he tried to run in terror once they were caught.

 

Thirium splattered across his face, the open eyes of the android and his black LED burned into his memory, the raw fear emitting from their connection until it was abruptly and forcefully shut off.

 

He couldn’t stop staring, even as they dragged him to a wall, next to the other android, Luther.

 

Jerry felt the tentative prod of a connection and accepted it.

 

 _‘Jerry_ ,’ The other man spoke urgently, ‘ _Have you seen the girls recently? Did they make it out?’_

 

He didn’t answer, still staring at where they had dragged the other Jerry away roughly, dragging him by one leg to a pile of executed androids. Jerry jerked back to life at another mental prod from the bigger man, the agitation exuding off of the man in waves.

 

‘ _Yes!’_ He answered excitedly, his programming kicking in even when his emotions overwhelmed him. ‘ _We had met up with them at the church and she had talked about making her way over to the bus station with IDs she had gotten from Markus.’_

 

Relief poured through the connection and he saw the android slump next to him. And then the soldier strode up to them, the car headlights reflecting off of it ominously. He lifted the rifle to level with Jerry’s head and slid his finger to the trigger. Fear clouded his vision as his thirium pump sped up and his stress levels rose exponentially. He clenched his eyes shut for a gunshot that...never came, and a thud sounded in his audio processors.

 

Their savior came in the form of a brick-wielding Kara, who he thanked before running off to meet with other Jerrys a couple streets down.

 

He wasn’t able to find them before their signals cut off.

 

\---

 

Somehow, they made it. Kara and Luther’s friend, Rose, had given them all a ride to her brother’s house, whereas he stayed at another android supporter’s home. It had been a miracle, that the guards had let them pass through while the android massacre occurred on television.

 

Jerry could barely keep it together passing through the checks and scans. He felt the sheer panic, the terror from many Jerrys being dismantled, shot down, killed by violent acts from humans. While he was running away.

 

Guilt weighed down on his stomach, an icy feeling that crept through his limbs, a lump in his throat and saline solution pricking in his eyes. He should go back, help. But he wanted to live. He was silent throughout the entire ride to their safehouse.

 

Silently, he shut the door and stumbled across the street to the house Kara and Luther were staying at. The feeling of plasteel plates being pried apart, bullets tearing through vital biocomponents and phantom errors popping up in his view lingered, dozens of connections transmitting at once. Dying or dead. Whispers of last words rattling in his skull.

 

_Why?_

 

_Why couldn’t we be free?_

 

_Please, we just wanted to li-_

 

_NO!_

 

_I don’t want to die._

 

Anxiety rose up in his chest and he hesitated, his fist hanging in the air just as he was about to knock. They were happy now, he didn’t want to spoil it for them, didn’t want to make their first impression of freedom depressing.

 

Possibly through a window or spotting his bright ginger hair, they’ve seen him because the door swung open. Luther hovered behind Kara, a large protective shadow to whatever threat he could’ve been.

 

Jerry tried to keep the smile on his face, but it crumpled once he saw the concerned looks on both Luther and Kara. He could feel tears begin to run down his cheeks and he choked out, “I-I’m losing them, they’re dying and I can’t-I can’t…”

 

They ushered him inside and he barely registered them gently pushing him onto the sofa and sitting next to him.

 

He sobbed into his hands, a deep shudder in his chest as he curled up in their arms. The weak threads of their connections snapped, one by one, each sending a throbbing pang echoing in his chest.

 

Three others left. His systems raced to keep up, thirium rushing in his ears and tears running down his face. Jerry shuddered as fear crept up on his systems, a dark pit of nothingness welling up in his chest.

 

Two left. He strained to reach out with his weak connection. To reassure them in their final moments.

 

One. Maybe they were okay, maybe they-

 

Emptiness. His systems cried out warnings, red alerts blaring across his screens as his stress levels rose dangerously high. A cry like a wounded animal slipped out of his lips and he slumped in Luther’s arms. Kara rubbed his shoulders supportingly and tried to make eye contact, but Jerry looked down at his hands.

 

“I can’t...I can’t feel them anymore.” Fresh sobs shake his chest, and a nonexistent hand squeezes his thirium pump until he can barely breathe. It hits him like a train, that he is alone. For the first time since he awoke, he was alone.

 

No more cheerful reassurances through merged connection, no more cheesy jokes, no more happiness. A deep pit opens in his stomach, where all positive emotions that were programmed, that he felt when he awoke seemed to drain. Numbness creeps over his limbs, and he feels so empty. So cold.

 

“They’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm not regretting writing this. *finger guns*


End file.
